(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable sling, and more particularly to a cable sling marking plate bearing indicia relating to the sling.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Cable slings have been proposed in the form of at least one loop obtained by folding back at least one end of the cable, and securing the end to the remainder of the cable by means of a sleeve. As a practical matter, a cable sling should usually bear an indication of the maximum loading it is able to withstand, as well as the manufacturer's name and such indications must remain constantly legible. These indications may be provided by press-forming indicia in the sleeve. However, if the sleeve is made of aluminum, the inidica become rapidly deleted. This drawback does not occur if the sleeve is made of steel, but in this event the indicia then reduce dangerously the strength of the sleeve, as the thickness of a steel sleeve is considerably less than that of an aluminum sleeve.
It has also been proposed to fix inside the sleeve the end of a small cable whose other end is connected to a label bearing the required indicia; but this label can move relative to the sling, through the bending or twisting of the small cable, with the result that the latter ultimately breaks.